vicitantes del futuro
by ailynpatricia67
Summary: 4 chicos viajan al pasado para arreglar su precente como va arreacionar ranma


capitulo1 vicitantes del futuro los personajes pertenece a rumico katachi Era un día norma en la casa de lo tendo haposai ofreciendo una de sus prendas y ranma mondadolo por las nubes cuando el señor les dio una noticia ala familia

Soun. Familia lo que les tengo que decir es que vamos alquilar unas de las de las habitaciones para porque es que los últimos de troso ala casa nos hasalido muy caro si no fuera por el dinero de naviki no se hubiera construido espero que me entienda ´´sin hablar de los interés que mi cruel hija me va a cobrar 'pensó el señor tendo poniendo es ha llorar

Akane. Pero papa´ como puedes meter ha un extraño ala casa

Soun. Si lose pero créeme es lo mejor

Kasumi. Si hermana papa tiene razón regalándole una dulce sonrisa

No muy lejos unos cuatro jóvenes aparecieron en el terreno vacío donde rioga abecés acampaba

Ya saben que hacer ustedes dos verdad

Si respondieron ambos

Ex. si yohare lo posible para que shampo se enamore de mus

Ex. y yo que ukio se enamore perdidamente de rioga

´´(para que lo se pan son los hijos la chica es hija de mus y shampo, el chico es hijo de rioga y ukio´´ al frente estaban los hijos de ranma y akane son gemelos uno varón muy parecido a ranma pero con el cabello negro azulado y lo ojos cafés de su madre y a chica muy parecida ha akane pero con los ojos azules del padre y el pelo negro ´´.

Los cuatro jóvenes se llaman ´´ranko,ranma´,pampam,ryoji.)

Ranma. Bueno no pierda tiempo despídanse ranko, ryoji: y me tienen informado ya saben donde buscarme,

Ryoji. Nos veremos mi flor de lirio

Ranko. Nos vemos mi poeta

Y se fue

Ranma. Nos vemos mi querida pampam

Pamapam. Nos vemos arien

Cuando llegaron ya sabían que el letrero donde iban a estar ese día iba estar ahí

Ranko. Estas seguro

Ranma. Si porque si no podemos estar felices ningunos de los 4

Ranko. Esta bien pero desátate la trenza sino te reconocerá ha leguas que eres hijo de ellos no olvides que tía naviki no se le va nada.

Ranam. Esta bien pero acuérdate de donde saque el la estucia fue de ella y la maestria de los negocios en cada oportina que se le puedad dar entono de burla.

Ranko: no lo decía por eso sino por que es muy lista entono de ira

Ranma. lo se pero me enseño bien no te enojes

Y entraron ala casa de los tendo donde los recibió kasumi com una gran sonrisa

que sele ofrece

Ran. Venimos por el letrero que esta a fuera donde se alquila una habitacio ami hermana y ami nos interesa .

bien pasen

Gracias dijeron los dos y entraron ala casa

Ka. Papa ahí hay dos jóvenes que les interesa lo del cuarto de alquiler

Soun. Enserio hazlo pasar por favor 'por fin voy ha tener el dinero que le debo a naviki´´´pensó el señor tendo llorando a mares.

Buenas dijeron ambos

Sonm. Buenas ustedes son los interesados en la habitación verdad

Si dijeron ambos

Soun. Bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es soun tendo

Mucho gusto dijeron

Soun. Bueno la habitación es bastante amplia puede caber usted y su esposa

Ranh. No disculpe ella no es mi esposa es mi hermana

Soun. Ha disculpe fue mi error espero no incomodar nos por mi tontas palabras

Ranh. No tranquilo

Soun. Bueno el alquiler es de 10.000 yenes.

Ranh. Bueno se los pago ahora si no problema para hospedarnos hoy mismo

Soun. No hay de que traeré los papeles para que los firmen declaro saliendo dela sala Soun pensó ´´creí que iba hacer difícil que alegría´´

Rankh. Pensé que iba hacer difícil alquilarnos hermano

Ranh si pero recuerda que en esta ocasión nuestro querido abuelo esta desesperado por que tía naviki lo presiona con los intereses no tiene de otra

Rankh. Como sabes eso

Ranh. Tía naviki me lo conto shss ahí viene

Firmaron y se hospedaron

Mientras en el café del gato la una chica estaba muy feliz de haber pasado la prueba que le puso coled y shampo

Coled. Bien venida que se le ofrece

Pamh. Buenas vine por el puesto de cocinera que necesitan mi nombre es pampam

Cole. Muy bien niñas necesito que me hagas el platillo que especializamos aquí si lo pasas el puesto es tuyo te traeré la lista…si hay un solo error me entiendes vedad?

Pam. Si y así lo hiso todo ala perfección sin un solo error

Pam. Señora perdone la intromisión usted no sabe donde me pueda hospedar es que vine de muy lejos y no tengo donde quedarme

Coled. La verdad no se pero ya que recuerdo tengo otra habitación disponible te puedes quedar aquí si quieres

Pam. Muchas gracias ´´si supieras que soy su tátara nieta´´ pensó la china

Igual que el otro muchacho se quedo con el puesto de que tenia ukio disponible para ayudarla con los origamis

Capitulo 2

Soun estaba feliz de haber alquilado la habitación para los gastos que le causaron dolor de cabeza así que en la cena todos estaban reunidos con dos invitados mas

Soun. Familia le quiero presentar a ranma y ranko ellos se van a quedar un tiempo aquí les presento a .. genma. Kasumi naviki..

Mucho gusto dijeron ambos

El gustó es el nuestro dijeron los demás miembros de la familia. Pero naviki no les quitaba la vista de encima se les hacia muy parecidos a ranma i akane

Nav. ranma cual es tu apellido si tienes uno si no es inconveniente.

Ranh. Se sorprendió y igual que su hermana ´´tía naviki no se le va ni una´´ pensó el muchacho

Ranh. itachi dijo para despistarla

Nav. Mucho gusto ranma itachi´´no se pero este no me esta diciendo la verdad 'pensó naviki

Ranma. Son viajeros

Ranh. Si pero decidimos des casar un tiempo

Ranma´. Practican un tipo de arte marcial

Ranh. Si mas adelante te muestro mi arte pero ahora necesito ponerme al día con mis estudios

Akane´. Nosotros vamos ala furican pueden ir al matricularse ahí esta cerca de aquí

Rank´. En serio mañana entonces nos apuntaremos

Aka. No es un place ayudarles

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir ala mañana siguiente ranma i ranmah no se despertaban pero ranko convecio akane de despertarlos sin golpearlos y con buen susto pusieron dos enorme parlantes los conectaron lo subieron al Max y dijo ranko . akane ponte lo tapa oídos veras que rápido se levantan y una cosa a partate de la puerta entocen ranko enpeso a tocar la guitarra y salieron disparados dela respetivas camas como teniendo la mano del pecho del susto que les habían dado

Ranmah. No vuelvas a levantarme así te lo advierto

Ranma. Estoy de acuerdo con el casi nos mata de un susto

No se levantaban así quera la única manera de despertarlos opurecen que se nos va hacer tarde dijeron ambas

Es mi primer fin no sea malos

Capitulo 3 visitantes del futuro

Una ves matriculándose en la escuela el maestro los presentó

Ma. Bueno alumnos les voy a presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes son ranma y su hermana gemela ranko.

Mucho gusto dijeron ambos

Daisuki. Maestro que buena broma no ve que son ranma y akane

Yuka. Si maestro donde esta la cámara escondida

Ma. No es ninguna broma si no me creen vean quienes vienen peleando por allá.

Aka. Ranma todo es tu culpa casi llegamos tarde

Ran. Siempre me echas la culpa

Que si

Que no

Si

No

Si

´´No niña tonta´´

´´Como me dijiste?´´ Saco su mazo y lo mando directo ala cabeza del pobre ranma

Todos los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo el parecido que tenia los dos extraños

La clase trascurrió normal ala hora del receso todos murmuraban por los dos nuevos alumnos muy parecidas a nuestros personajes

Yuka. como te llamas muchacha

Rank. ranko mucho gusto

Yuk. El gusto es mío quieres almorzar con nosotras

La muchacha miro a su hermano si la dejaba ir el chico inclino la cabeza para su aprobación entonces se fue muy felis donde la inventaron

Ran. Eres sobre protector con tu hermana no crees

Ranh. No solo que no quiero que le pase nada malo

Ran. Bueno quieres almorzar con nosotros y tu almuerzo no veo que tragas ninguno

Ranh. No te preocupes ahorita me lo traen

De repente sonó el la campanilla dela bicicleta de shampo pero esta ves no callo en cima de ranma si no del otro ´ranma se abrió los ojos como platos al ver el parecido que tenia con shampo pero con el color del cabello negro y ojos azules como los de mus

Pam. Buenos días aire le traje el almuerzo sin bajarme de la bicicleta

Ranh. ´´cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me aplaste con tu bicicleta 'lo dijo pampam gritando.

Pam.´´ Lo ciento es que venia muy feliz por venir a verte´´ poniéndose a llorar aire

Ranh. Lo siento no llores si y le dio un dulce beso

Ran. (cof-cof) disculpa los dejo solos

Ranh. No descuida te presentó a mi prometida pampam

Ran. Mucho gusto soy ranma saotome´´prometida quien lo diría yo pensé que solo mi papa y soun tenia esa loca idea 'pensó ranma

Pam. El gusto es mío aire necesito hablar contigo por favor

Ranh. Esta bien vamos dijo serio nos vemos luego ranma

Ran. Descuida ve con tu novia

En el techo de la escuela estaban conversaron los dos jóvenes

Ran. Que paso que tienes

Pan. Sabes que estoy trabajando con mi tátara abuela en el restaurante de ella pero vi como trataba mi madre a papa venia a ver si me das una idea para unirlos no se por donde comenzar

Ran. Bueno trata de decirle a mus que la ignore y luego que la haga sentir celosa

Tu sabe que las amazonas odian ser ignoradas con chico que la a perseguido toda la vida y después que ya no la busque que la vea con otra chica mas atractiva que ella vas a ver que va hacer que la enfurezca y poner celosa te lo juro a demás conozco a una linda rubia que te ayudara y le guiño el ojo

Pam.´´Tu crees que funcione airen? yo te amo pero mi madre, la conoces como la ultima ves casi te mata por acercarte a mi no quiero volver te a ver así no lo aguantaría´´ y empezó a llorar.

Ranh. No vuelva a decir eso ni en broma por eso viajamos al pasado confía mi amor todo va a salir bien vas a ver que tus padres van a estar muy enamorados te lo prometo cuando un saotome promete cumple, ya no llores por favor no me gusta´´ si mi padre hubiera puesto las cartas sobre la mesa a todas sus prometidas, tu y yo estuviéramos juntos´´ pensó el ranh mientras abrazaba a su novia con mucho amor.

Pam. ´´Gracias arie´´ dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. ´´voy hacer lo posible por convencer a mi padre aunque va hacer difícil´´ le dio un beso y se fue

Mientras en el patio ,ukio ,sakura, no le quitaban los ojos de enciman a ranko por el parecido que tenia akane

Aka, tienes novio

Rank´. si muy sonrojada

Yuka. Y tu almuerzo

Rank. Es que mi prometido viene a traérmelo

Prometido gritaron todas

Rank. Si muy sorprendida ahí viene

Frete a toda un chico muy parecido a rioga pero con el color del cabello café y los ojos color de los ojos y una pañoleta color roja en su frente.

Ryo. Hola mi flor de lirio

Rank. Hola mi poeta

Todas ´´ aawwww´´

Ryo. Donde esta tu hermano necesito hablar con el

Rank. lo vi en la azotea por

Ryo. Por nada necesito preguntarle hago nos vemos mi flor de lirio

Todas que envidia nos das un novio que te trate bien así que suerte tienes

Rank. así mi prometido siempre es tierno con migo

En la azotea ryoji se acercaba a ranh

Ryo. Para que me querías ver

Ranh. Para darte esto saco una bolsita con un polvo color rojo. Este polvo es para que liberar sus verdaderos sentimientos de tu madre y padre pero tienen que esta viviendo en la misma casa entendiste

Rio. Crees que funcione

Ranh .si

Ranh. vi que necesitan un nuevo mesero busca a tu padre i ofrécele trabajo y dile ha ukio que es un amigo tuyo no se va anegar

Rio. lo intentare y se fue

En el callejón estaba rioga perdido como siempre cuando se le presentó un muchacho frete

Rio. Hola

Riog. Hola

Rioh. Yo se que no me conoces pero necito que trabajes en un restaurante cerca de aquí necesitamos personal si te interesa y también un cuarto disponible para que te hospedes

Riog. Por que a mi ni siquiera me conoces como sabes que no soy una mala persona

Rio. Lo se pero tengo sexto sentido para saber quien es bueno o malo no te preocupes

Riog. Esta bien vamos

Al llegar el reconoció el restaurante de ukio

Riog. Esto es una broma gritando

Rioh. No por

el restaurante de ukio gritando aun más

Rioh. Como sabes que la dueña se llama ukio la conoces lo dijo con indiferencia el sabia de quien era. Ella solo me dijo que consiguiera un mesero no sabias que la conocías

modo necesito el trabajo lo dijo sin interés y se hospedo pero de pronto sintió un dedo sobre la cabeza no muy doloroso .que haces dijo

Rioh. nada solo toque un punto sobre tu cabeza para que no te pierdas por que estoy seguro que te pierdes con facilidad o me equivoco?

Rioga se sonrojo por que siempre era despistado

capitulo 4 visitantes del futuro

Mientras iban saliendo dela escuela cuando de pronto kuno abrazo a ranko por detrás pensando que era akane

Ku. Mi hermosa akane se mi novia somos uno para el otro

Ranh. Suéltala ahora mismo empezó a enojase y lo vio con ojos de asesino. Dije que sueltes a mi hermana te lo advierto.

Ku. ´´….´´hermana

Rank. Hermano cálmate no lo lastimes se confundió

separó y la vio un momento tu no eres mi amada akane quien eres y por que usas parecerte a mi diosa ella es mas bella que tu

´´Que?!´´ dijeron ambos

Rank. me las pagaras saco un enorme mazo y lo estrello en su cabeza mientras su hermano lo mando a volar por los aires.

Ranma y akane se sorprendieron como lo dos hermanos se comportaban

Ran. Tienen un carácter peor que el tuyo akane

Aka. Si oye

Mientras a lo lejos naviki vio todo lo ocurrido. Donde e visto ese carácter se dijo así misma y se fue a casa a pensar lo ocurrido

Mientras en el café del gato la chinita estaba preparando su plan

Pam. Mus te gustaría conquistar a shampo

Mus, si me encantaría que lo que tengo que hacer

Pam. Muy bien lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarla, y salir con una linda chica entendiste

**Mus**. Ignorarla porque?

Pam. Porque las amazonas somos muy orgullosas y si no tratan con indiferencia nos ponemos celosas y luchamos para reconquistar ala persona que nos perseguía me entiendes y no te preocupes por la chica yo tengo una amiga que me debe un favor no te preocupes

Mus. Esta...Bien pero me va costar

Pam. Perfecto yo te aviso para tu primera cita mientras tu has lo que te dije

Mus. Esta bien

En el restaurante de ukio se sorprendió al ver a rioga

Uki. Que haces aquí rioga

Rioh. No te moleste es mi amigo no sabia que se conocían lo siento

Uki. No tranquilo ni modo necesito personal le enseñaste su habitación

Rioh .si ya se hospedo a por cierto les prepare dos deliciosos origamis están servidos yo me voy con mi novia si no les molesta

Uki. Tranquilo ve y gracias por el detalle.

Y se fue

Riog. No te molesta que sea tu empleado

Uki. No por somos amigos por que me iba a molestar

Riog. No por nada

Mientras por las en un parque cercano 4 individuos se encuentran

Ranh. Lo hicieron

Pam. pampam ya convenció a mus de innovar a mama 'solo falta esperar necesito pedirte que salgas con mus para que le den celos podrás

Ranh. Seguro solo dime cuando y voy `´por cierto el hijo de ranma se convierte en una linda rubia por que el abuelo genma lo llevo a entrenar a jusekio y callo en una posa de una chica rubia que se había ahogado´(´si es tonto )

Rioh. Yo ya le di lo que mediste lo mescle con el pan que se están comiendo en este instante solo espero que funcione.

Rank´. Tranquilo mi poeta ese polvo yo misma lo prepare para que resulte no gaste 2 días enteros preparándolo es efectivo ya lo probé

Ranh. Ya lo probaste con quien

Rank. Te acuerdas de la chica loca que hadaba tras de ti

Ranh´.si ella misma me dijo que yo era una ilusión que no me quería tal como ella creía por

Rank. Yo misma se lo di créeme me costo por eso te dejo en paz

Ranh. Gracias sino no me la hubiera quitado de encima

Pampam. Gracias sino yo hubiera tenido que matarla a golpes por acercar se a mi airen por que el es solo mío jajaja!

Los tres se dieron un paso hacia tras por la risa siniestra de la chica

Mientras en unos arbustos no muy cercanos naviki los observaba

Nav. No se pero estos planean algo tengo que averiguarlo

Mientras en la casa de los tendo dos jóvenes paliando como siempre

Ran. Porque no entiendes que yo no estaba en la azote con shampo gritaba ranma

Aka. Yo te vi abrazándola y en cima besándola no lo niegues dijo akane

Ran. Que yo no estaba en la azotea con shampo ni siquiera la vi hoy

Aka. Mentiroso y le di con el mazo a ranma

Mientras dos jóvenes estaban entrando ala sala cuando vieron a ranma tirado en piso herido

Que paso dijeron los 2

Aka. ranma estaba en la azotea con shampo abrazándola y la beso por eso lo e golpeado lo dijo llorando. Eres el esposo más infiel que conozco. Lo dijo gritado

Ranh. Esposo no estaban comprometidos como son esposos dijo ranmah

Ran. Como puedes ser tan tonta así se pueden dar cuenta todos que nos casamos en secreto lo dijo gritando .vale que no están nuestros padres cerca para saberlo lo dijo serio

Aka. Lo siento lo dije sin pensar no le digan a nadie por favor sino se nos hace un lio

Rank. Tranquila no diremos nada su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros verdad hermano

Ranh. si tranquilo lo dijo entre diente. por que estaba furioso por que sus padre no tenían el valor de decir la verdad

Ranh´.por cierto el que estaba en la azotea era yo con mi novia no ranma

Aka. ´´ha´´ como tu no estabas ahí mirando a su marido

Ran. ´´ya te dije que no´´ lo dijo disgustado y se fue a entrenar

Rank. no debiste reclamarle sin antes confirmar

Aka. Lo se pero son tantas cosas esas tres no lo dejan en paz solo perseguirlo por todas partes el se los ha dicho que no le interesa pero no hacen caso estoy casada de esto quisiera vivir tranquila con el sin preocuparme que lo persigan lo dijo llorando

Ramk. Tranquila todo va a salir bien ya no llores mientras la consuela

Mientras en el doyo ranma estaba haciendo unas catanas para relajar se cuando sintió la presencia del otro chico observándolo con ira

Ran. Que se te ofrece

Ranh. Hablar contigo sobre tu esposa

Ran. No tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre ella y yo

Ranh. Esta bien pero metete en sus zapatos. Que pasaría si fuera ella la que la persiguieran y la acosan todo el tiempo sin ella quererlo piénsalo esta muy triste por tu culpa. Y se fue dejando aranma pensativo

Aka. Debería pedirle perdón por lo que le dije verdad

Rank. Si fue un mal entendido ve mientras la vio alejarse

Ranh. Hermano fusionara lo que estamos haciendo que nuestros padres sean felices y tranquilos sin preocupaciones

Ranh. si descuida ya esta el plan para que esas tres se alejen de papa, 'mientras no se percataban de una presencia que había escuchado todo

Al día siguiente en la escuela ranma y akane muy contentos por a verse conciliado pero de pronto kodachi apareció como siempre para perseguir a ranma mientras akane,ranko,ranmah .ardían de furia por la entrometida mujer

Ko. Mi adorado ranma ven conmigo y aléjate de esa ple bella que no vale la pena (jojojo)

Ran. Estas loca yo no voy contigo ni muerto

Rank. Ya basta dijo ranko con furia yo no voy a permitir que esta insulte a akane enfréntate conmigo y si gano dejas en paz a ello dos de acuerdo. Mientras todos los del furican lo veían sorprendidos lo que la chica acaba de decir

Ko. Tu prebella no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo soy la rosa negra la campeona olímpica jamás me derrotaras ( jojojo)ecedto una la bruja peliroja(jojojojo)

Rank. Entonces aceptas o no?

Ko. Acepto!

Mientras se dirigían al gimnacio a enfrentarse todos la del furican entraron para ver la pelea mientras ranmah y naviki hacían las apuestas para ver quien ganaba las apuesta fueron la mayoría fueron para ranko por que ranmah convenció a todos que ella era mejor que kodachi.

Ko. Vas ha ser humillada por enfrentarme niña (jojojo!)

Rank. Vamos aver quien sale derrotada de aquí soy la mejor gimnasta que tu. Recuerda que tienes que dejar a ranma en paz dejarlo de acosar entendiste

Ko. De acuerdo si yo gano no tendrás otra opción mas que venir conmigo sin excepción

Ran. Puedo opinar algo. ´´No!´´ dijeron ambas haciéndolo callar mientras todos se reían.

Todos los del furican no creían lo que esa chica decía y empezaron a murmurar 'oyeron ranma mas suertudo otra chica que lo busca, si pobre akane otra mujer que persigue a ranma

ranma y akane no entendían como esa chica los defendía sin conocerlos .ranmah estaba furioso de todos los chimes que estaban diciendo cerca de su hermana y dijo

Ranh. Cayesen bola de chismosos mi hermana esta defendiendo a ellos por que lo aprecia mucho no piensen mal ´. Todos se quedaron callados y asustados por el aura de furia que emanaba el chico.

Empezaron a enfrentarse kodachi primero ataco pero por mar que intentaba golpearla no podía por que ranko la esquivaba con facilidad primero la ataco con el ataque de mi bolos segundo lanzándole la bola de furia no le hiso ningún rasguño estaba cansada de estarla atacarla y dijo por que no me atacas me temes o que dijo kodachi

Rank. A hora es mi turno hermano ya sabes que hacer verdad

Ranh si ustedes no se muevan don están si no quieren salir lastimados

Ranko empezó a tirar un monto de bolas hacia kodachi era tanta la velocidad que kodahi a duras penas podía eludirlas mientras que su hermano golpeaban la que salía del escenario para que no golpearan alas personas que estaban sentadas ranma y akane se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver la agilidad de esa chica. Hasta que una bola logro golpear a kodachi dejándola incociente mientras se acerco y destapo un frasco se lo dio de beber y de pues la llevo ala enfermería todos no salían de la impresión como kodachi se dejo vencer tan fácil solo conocía a una pelirroja que la venció una ves jamás pensaron que otra la vencieran tan fácil´.

Mientras tanto ranmah y naviki contaban la ganancia que ranko les dejo

Nav. Como sabias que tu hermana iba a ganar

Ranh. Que donde vivíamos antes ella siempre se enfrentaba con las mejores por eso siempre me deja con buenas ganancias como dice mi tía siempre cuando ha oportunidad para un negocio vale la pena

Nav. Ha bueno hasta luego sobrino y le guiño el ojo

Ranmah se sorprendió de que lo hubiera descubierto tan pronto y se fue detrás de ella

Ranh. Tía por favor no le digas a nadie tengo mis razones para estar en el pasado por favor malten el secreto

Nav. tranquilo no voy a decir nada solo in invítame a comer sushi y un buen vino y me lo cuentas todo

Ranh. Esta bien ala salida nos vemos y te llevo aun restaurante muy lujoso cerca de aquí esta bien(naviki es muy cara nolo creen)

Y así lo hiso la llevo a cenar y le conto todo por lo que sufrió por culpa de su padre como no puede estar cerca de la mujer que ama

Nav. Entiendo pero como vas hacer para que esas 2 olviden a tu padre si están tan obsesionadas con el

Ranh. Tengo un plan que se esta llevando a cabo la astucia no la saque de mi padres tía

Nav. Gracias a dios voy a tener un sobrino muy lindo y audaz para los negocios creo que me encantara tener un sobrino parecido a mi

Ranh. A mi también ti

capitulo 5 visitantes del futuro

Ha pasado 3 semanas de lo de kodachi y Ranko . kodachi no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse de ranma e ir se muy lejos para poder olvidarlo. Mientras en el café del gato una chinita esta muy furiosa por cierto chico que la evita cada ves que puede.

Sham. Mus que sucede contigo por que tú ignorarla a shampo

Mus. No se de que hablas shampo

Sham. Tu saber de que hablo no te hagas el tonto. Cuando iba ha decir hago el teléfono so no

Sham. A lo café del gato

Ex. Si disculpa podrías pasarme a musí por favor

Sham. Si mus es para ti dijo entre dientes

Mus. A lo

Ex. Mus soy la amiga que pampam me solicito me llamo sakura el sábado voy a ir al restaurante para que estés listo oíste

Mus. ´´Si mi amor te espero chao´´ y corto

Sham. Mus quien era esa

Mus. Mi novia porque si no te importa voy a trabajar

Mientras mus se alejaba shampo rompió un plato en dos de los celos que sentía por esa mujer que acaba de llamar.

En la casa de los tendo una chica acaba de cortar la llamada que acaba de hacer esperando que todo le saliera ala perfección

Nav. Tienes una cita sobrino

Ranh. Si podrías prestar me algo de ropa tía para que todo me salga bien

Nav. Déjame haber que tengo y le guiño el ojo antes de irse

Ranh. ´´seguro que es algo atrevido´´ pensó el chico

Mientras en el restaurante de ukio estaba viendo a rioga diferente se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba cerca de el y rioga ni para que se ponía rojo como un tomate. Riojy veía con alegría la situación de sus padres.

Rioh. Que pasa por que tan rojos se burlo

Ukio. No…no. Es nada ´´tartamudeo

Rio. Si no te preocupes sigue en lo tuyo

Llego el sábado y shampo estaba de un humor insoportable solo pensar en la chica que llamo a mus esas ves

Coled. Bisnieta que te sucede por que estas de malas hoy

Sham. ´´Por nada abue, no me pasa absolutamente nada´´. Lo dijo gritando asustan ando ala señora

Cuando se abrió la puerta shampo vio a una chica rubia muy bien formada con un vestido rojo muy atrevido con un rostro mas lindo que shampo . Cuando shampo vio ala chica emano un aura de ira por ver a esa que le quería quitarle a mus

Coled. Que se le ofrece niña

Ex. busco a mus por favor me lo puede forma coqueta y brulandose de shanpo

Coled. Si´´ mus te buscan´´ grito la señora

Mus. Voy dijo mus. Cuando salió vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color roja muy atractivo se veía. shampo y la abuela no podía dejar de verlo.

Mus. Nos vamos le dijo mus ala chica

Ex. Si te vez muy guapo sin los lentes mus

Mus. Gracias aunque son muy incomodos dijo muy sonrojado

Ex. descuida en serio te ves muy lindo

Shampo no soportaba que esa chica le coqueteara a mus

Sham. Se pueden largar de una ves lo saco casi a patadas del sitio

Pam. Que te pasa shampo por que estas tan molesta, que te ocurre

Coled. Si bisnieta nunca te comportas así

Sham. Cayesen las dos no quiero oírlas. Y se fue detrás de mus sin ser vista

En la cita de mus la chica se percato que la estaban siguiendo y se aferro más al brazo de mus para que la china se pusiera roja de ira.

Ex. Mus no voltees shampo nos esta acervado ríe para que crea la estas pasando bien

Mus. Esta bien.

Y se pusieron a reír como si nada, pasaron por helado agarrados de la mano, luego al cine, shampo vio todo el espetaculo ardía de celos no aguato mas y salió del escondite cuando la chica estaba sola .

Sham. Tú que hacer

Ex. Hacer que?

Sham. Tu saber de que estoy hablando

Ex. No, no se de que estas hablando

Sham. Estoy hablando de mus no te hagas la tonta

Ex. Ha musí

Sham.´´ No es tú musí! Es el mío entendiste! ´´ gritando

Ex. Tuyo? Que yo sepa yo soy su novia, quien eres tu?

Sham. Yo... yo… soy tartamudeado

Mus. Que pasa aquí?

Ex. Nada musí esta que esta buscarme pelea no se porque

Mus. Es verdad shampo, porque contesta?

Sham. Yo. Yo no se porque. Salió corriendo de ahí

Ex. Ves esta celosa lo lograste mus.

Mus. Tú crees?

Ex: ´´que no entendiste no ves que lo esta? eres un tonto´´ y lo golpeó

Más tarde llego mus al café donde shampo lo estaba esperando muy furiosa mientras mus con un ojo morado muy efadado

Sham. Bonitas hora de llegar

Mus. Que es lo que te pasa shampo? por que tenías que ir a mi cita? cual es tu problema?

Sham. ´´Mi problema? Mi problema es esa chica que estaba contigo por que tienes que salir con ella no entiendo.´´ Dijo gritando eran tanto el escandalo que coled y pampam bajaron al ver que ocurría.

Mus. Ella no tiene nada que ver así que déjame en paz. (Le dio la espada para poder irse cuando de pronto….)

Sham. ´´A no! No me vas a dejar hablando sola.´´ (Saco sus chugis para poder atacarlo pero mus se percato de eso y le dio un golpe que la izo estrellarse con la pared y quedo inconsciente.)

Pam.´´ que alegría papa venció a mama ´´ pensó la chinita

Coled. Mus tu derrotas de shampo a hora tu ser nuevo prometido de ella. Pero antes derrotar a ex yerno si pierdes allá tú

Ala mañana siguiente mus se fue con shampo y coled para enfrentar a ranma donde todos estaban presentes

Mus. Ranma tu enfrentarte a mi un solo encuentro el que gana tiene el derecho sobre shampo esta bien

Ran. Si dijo ranma

Mus se puso una venda en los ojos para ranma sele izo extraño entonces empezaron el encuentro mus había perfecciona do esa técnica para vencer a saotome y ranma ataca y mus lo esquivaba ranma no podía creer que a pesar que estaba vendado podía leer sus movimientos asta que mus le tiro varias cadenas para movilizarlo a lo ultimo utilizo una técnica llamada golpe de estrella que consiste lazar varias cuchillas al oponente para herirlo gravemente asta dejarlo inconsciente ranma no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y aquéllas cadenas estaban muy apretadas para zafarse y perdió el encuentro sin derecho a revancha.

Coled. Ranma a perdido el derecho de ser prometido de shampo ahora mus es el nuevo prometido

Mus. Y lo acepto con gusto ´´por fin tengo el derecho a shampo ´´ pensó el chico pato

Sham. Shampo estar muy feliz mus vámonos airén. akane saber que yo me interpuse mucho entre tu y ranma shampo sentirlo no se si tu quieres ser amiga de shampo

Aka…. Ha si claro seremos amigas pero espero que no vuelvas a buscar a ranma

Sham. Shampo prometer no volver a molestar shampo encontró al fin felicidad al lado de mus saber que ex airen nunca quererla y shampo entender que siempre quiso a mus. Y se fue de ahi

Akane no entendía lo que acaba de escuchar simplemente no lo descifraba. En el cuarto del chico ranma se estaba despertando del ataque que acaba de recibir lo que mas le gusto fue que al lado estaba su esposa cuidándolo

Ran. Mus gano verdad amor

Aka. Si porque estas molesto

Ran. No, estoy feliz porque me quite 2 locas de encima

Aka. Enserio no este enojado por a ver perdido

Ran. No porque ya shampo no nos molestara más

Aka Entonces perdiste a propósito

Ran. No mus gano limpiamente

Aka. Me alegra porque lo mas extraño fue lo que me dijo shampo después

Ran. Que te dijo

Entonces akane le conto todo lo que le dijo shampo. ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba pensó que iba ha hacer una rabieta por que mus lo haya vencido si no todo lo contrario ´.

Mientras en el cuarto de naviki

Nav. Sobrino, contento por el resultado de hoy

Ranh. Si pensé que iba a tardar más tiempo por lo de shampo pero yo siempre supe que ella quería a mus pero por esa ley no podía acercarse

Nav. Ya veo solo falta una después que aras

Ranh.´´ Esta vez no te diré tía pero no es nada malo, solo enfrentarme a mi padre´´ pensó el chico

Capitulo 6 visitantes del futuro

Después de lo de shampo y mus ranma y akane estaban más tranquilos por que shampo no los molestaba si no se izo la mejor amiga de la familia. Ranma se entero que una semana después se casaron. Mientras ukio yrioga estaban más unidos que nunca el amor estaba floreciendo en ellos un día en la escuela ukio le pidió hablar con ranma.

Uki .ranchan puedo hablar contigo

Ran. Claro uchan de que quieres hablar

Uki. Sobre nosotros

Ran. No...Nosotros

Uki. Si veras no me lo tomes al mal pero yo. Yo

Ran. Tu que

Uki. Yo estoy enamorada de otro a pesar que estoy comprometida contigo

Ran. Ha es eso!

Uki. Si se que no debería pero no lo puedo evitar lo amo

Ran. No te preocupes si lo amas ve con el no me interpondré tu eres mi amiga y siempre cuenta conmigo. Y del compromiso no te preocupes queda anulado se feliz con el.

Uki. Enserio ranchan pensé que te ibas a enojar por eso.

Una gota en la cabeza de ranma apareció y le dijo.´´ Uchan yo soy tu amigo y como tu amigo me haría feliz verte feliz créeme .´´

Uki. Gracias ranchan por comprender. Y se fue muy feliz

Mientras ranma se iba muy feliz por liberarse de esas tres locas que lo había atormentado a el y a su amada akane cuando llego ala casa pregunto a kasumi donde estaba akane ella le dijo que estaba en su habitación y se fue ahí

Ran. Akane abre necesitó hablar contigo

Aka. Pasa esta abierto.

Ranma entro ala habitación de akane cerro la puerta y le dio un apasionado beso akane no supo porque ranma racionaba así entonces fue cediendo al beso asta estar muy juntos.

Aka. Ranma porque que me besaste así no es que me queje pero por que lo hiciste

Ran. Porque estoy feliz por eso

Aka. Como

Ran. Si Ya nadie nos va ha molestar, las 3 locas no nova ha molestar a ninguno de los dos te lo juro

Aka. Porque no entiendo

Ran. Si porque kodachi se fue y nunca va volver, shampo se caso con mus ,y ukio me dijo que estaba enamorada de otro y mejor siguiéramos como amigos

Aka. ´´Enserio estoy tan feliz ranma ya vamos estar como siempre lo quería sin interrupciones de ellas 3´´ lo dijo llorando mientras ranma la abrazo con mucho amor

No te percataron que ranmh estaba escuchando toda la conversación estaba feliz por que su plan había salido ala perfección solo esperaba lo ultimo que ellos se enfrentaran a sus padre así que llamo a todos para que se reuniera.

Nav. A hora si sobrino estas contento

Ranh: si

Nav. No se pero que estas planeando ahora ya alejaste a esas 3 deberías estar feliz

Ranh. Si lo estoy tía

Nav. Entonces

Ranh. Es que quiero enfrentarme a mi padre por todo lo que nos izo pasar me ayudaras vas a tener muchas ganancias solo organizar los encuentros de nosotros 4 te vas a sorprender

Nav. Porque?

Ranh. Digamos que es un tipo de venganza por indeciso me ayudaras

Nav. Es solo a el

Ranh. Si pero si mama se mete tranquila sabemos como sacarla de combate sin lastimarla

Nav. Está bien te ayudare solo dime cuando

Ranh. Esta bien yo te digo cuando y donde. y se fue

Capitulo 7 visitantes del futuro

Habían pasado unos días cuando ranma, akane, ukio rioga, recibieron una carta de desafío no sabían el motivo por que los jóvenes que habían conoció quería desafiarlos ce sentían extraños porque a ellos los miraban con siento rencor después de haber sido tan amable con ellos

Nav. Ranma no te preocupes es que te tienen rencor solo a ti

Ran. ´´Por que a mi si yo no les hice nada!´´dijo gritando

Nav. ´´Cuando pelees con ellos lo sabrás.´´ Dejando a ranma con la duda

Primero fue ukio. Todos los estudiantes del furican todos se sorprendieron al ver tarima era igual ala que ukio tuvo la batalla con ranma tiempo a tras

Uki. Porque que te ice para mandarme el reto

Riojy. Pronto lo sabrás

Ukio empezó primero atacar con galletas explosivas pero riojy con solo movimiento de su espátula fueron directo a ella luego con la mescla de pegamento pero no callo en ella sino lo con la espátula lo mando muy lejos intento con los tallarines atraparlo pero el con una sola mano las agarro y hico varias vueltas alrededor de ella por ultimo la roció de aceite la paso por la plancha solo la roció y luego con la espátula la mando a volar por los aires. Todos se sorprendieron en espacial ranma era muy parecido el ataque de ukio pero no sabia porque. Rioga se fue a buscar a ukio para preguntarle si el ataque se lo había enseñado

Uki. ´´No, ese ataque es solo de mi familia no se como es que ese tipo tiene mis mismas técnicas no salía del asombro. Ni siquiera rioga´´

Al día siguiente rioga tenia que pelear con el comensaron ha pelear rioga mando una patada y el esquivarla intento con puñetazos pero los esquivarlas tan fácil. rioga estaba casado . Riojy sabia que estaba cansado y por ultimo dijo.

Rioh. ´´ahora es mi turno´´ el dijo.´´ Rugido de león´´ grito mandándolo por los aires

Ran. Abuela cuantas personas conocen esas técnicas

Coled. Muy pocas pero ese ataque tenia mucha ira enserio no les hicieron nada

Ran. No solo nos retaron no entiendo el rencor

Coled. Enserio se les ve que tienen mucho odio hacia ustedes

Después de la pelea de ukio y rioga siguió la de mus y shampo obviamente pampam gano pero aun no comprendía porque esos 3 individuos tenían las técnicas iguales ha ellos solo no le cabían en la cabeza solo una ves que ranma se enfrento con el camaleón eran parecidas pero copiadas pero ellos no eran como si se hubieran entrenado ellos mismo eso era las preguntas que se hacia ranma solamente le intrigaba esas misteriosa personas

Nav. Aun note no te as dado cuenta, verdad?

Ran. Ha! (saco de sus pensamientos.) Que no me e dado cuenta naviki a caso tu sabes algo que no respondes?

Nav. ´´No, si eres verdaderamente un artista marcial sabrías reconocer esos ataque no lo crees?´´Se fue, dejándolo con la duda

Ranh. Hiciste lo que te pedí tía?

Nav. Si, pero aun no entiendo para que le diste la respuesta si es tan obvia

Ranh. Ya sabrás para que, mientras tanto prepare el encuentro de ranko con la pelirroja

Ranma no entendía porque naviki le había dicho eso solo lo dejo con mas pregunta hasta que de repente una flecha aterrizo en el doyo donde estaba ranma la nota era para que la chica pelirroja participara en un desafío de gimnasia

Ran. Que rayos! como saben que me transformo en chica? ni modo, tendré que ir al encuentro.

Ala mañana siguiente ranma (chica) estaba lista para el encuentro, igual en el gimnasio dela escuela

Rank. Llegaste

Ranc. Si porque tanto rencor que te hice yo? Conteste

Rank. Yo no tengo el derecho de darte esa respuesta

Ranc, entonces quien

Rank. Cuando te enfrentes a el lo entenderás

Ranc. Entonces quien? tu hermano?(ja) lo único que no entiendo porque ustedes se comportan así

Rank. ´´Por culpa de ciertas personas, indecisa que no fue claro con sus sentimiento desde el principió. Mi hermano y yo estuviéremos felices con los que amamos.´´ Lo dijo con tristeza

Ran. ´´Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto´´ dijo gritando

Rank. Tu eres el único culpable por que sino yo seria feliz con…

Ranh. Ranko calla!

Rank. Pero hermano el tiene que saber quienes somos

Ranh. Si lo se pero espera, yo se lo diré cuando pelee con el

Ran. ´´Aun no entiendo quienes son ustedes 2´´ dijo gritando

Ranh. Ya lo sabrás ahora pelea

Ranma empezó ha pelear con todo pero era igual que kodachi solo se empezaba a cansar y aun no entendía porque el era el culpable solo no se le hacia la idea.

Rank. Que ranma ya te cansaste pensé que la familia saotome no se rendía que daba todo su empeño, o me equivoco?

Ran. No, no te equivocas pero como sabes,el dicho de la familia

Rank. ´´que tonta ´´ pensó la chica ´´hermano´´

Ranh. Si

Rank. Truco de las bolos calientes ´es igual que el truco de las castañas pero con bolos de gimnasio´´

Ranma no salía del shok por lo que la chica (ranko) acaba de decir, recibió varios golpes sin compasión por parte de la chica (ranko.)

Capitulo 8 visitantes del futuro

Ranma no podía creer que esa chica lo ataco con tanta furia como si le hubiera echo algo terrible solo se acuerda las palabras que la chica le dijo

Flash Back

Rank. Tu eres el único culpable por que si no yo seria feliz con….

Ranh. Ranko calla

Rank. Pero hermano el tiene que saber quienes somos

**Fin De Flash Back**

Ran. Quienes serán

Después de una semana el dichoso desafío llega ranma se pone ansioso por que quieren saber de quien se trata de tanto misterio seria rebelado, y las dudas serian aclaradas. En el patio de la escuela todos lo estudiantes del furican estaban ahí observando quien iría ha ganar, ahí estaban también todos los de la familia. ,soun,genma,nodoka,kasumi,akane,ukio,shampo, ,y haposai

Ranh. Llegaste

Ran. Si me vas aclarar de unas ves quienes son?

Ranh. Eso quieres? estas seguro que quieres saber quien soy?

Ran. Si para eso vine, para saber

Ranh. Muy bien naviki prepara todo

Nav. Si

Todos se sorprendieron como naviki le obedecía a ese extraño si ni siquiera conocer preparo un micrófono cerca del chico puso akane cerca de ranma, los hiso sentarse, después se fue a su lugar

Ranh. Ha muy bien por donde comienzo mmmm

Ran. ´´Habla de una vez´´ empezó a gritarle

Ranh. Tranquilízate! Si, muy bien empezare

Todo comenzó con mis padres cuando eran jóvenes se enamoraron pero mi papa era muy popular entre las chicas ni hablar de mi mama que era también popular entre los chicos. Mirando a ranma y akane en el dialecto a mi papa lo perseguían 3 chicas locas que decían tener derecho sobre el. Mi madre siempre se ponías celosa por que no podían alejarse de ellas no lo dejaban en paz.

Ran. ´´Que tiene que ver conmigo?´´ dijo asaltado.´´ Shss´´ lo callaron

Como decía un día decidieron casarse en secretó sin enterarse ni la familia ni nadie que los pudiera impedir. Poco tiempo después se enteraron que mi madre quedo embarazada así que no tu vieron mas remedio que decir la verdad las 3 locas se alejaron con rencor jurando que ningún hijo o hija se topara con nuestro apellido pero el destino es cruel abecés yo me enamore profundamente de pampam y ranko de riojy . Cuando me presente a la familia casi me mata la madre de mi novia. Me dijo que nuestra familia no tenia honor que no cumplían con los compromisos que éramos mentirosos y infieles yo ha dudas penas le respondí por que me trataba así y a mi familia y sabes que me respondió? ¡Pregúntale a tu padre!. Y eso ice, no sabes cuanto me dolió saber que no podía estar cerca dela mujer que amo por culpa de mi padre.

Ran. Espera tu dijiste que tu padre te izo eso pero que tiene que ver conmigo?

Nav. Ranma a un no te as dado cuenta?

Ran. Cuenta de que?

Ranh. Akane aléjate voy demostrare quien soy para que sede cuenta de una vez . Y en eso se alejo y empezaron a pelear

Ranma empezó con las castañas calientes luego con patadas luego con el golpe del dragón pero por más que lo atacaba no podía y empezó a emanar un aura de ira que no podía controlarse

Ranh. Ha una cosa señor soun y señor genma, akane y ranma se casaron en secreto? no lo sabían!

Ran:´´porque sii ello prometieron guardalopero van a ver´´ penso Queeeeeee dijeron todos eso fue lo ultimo que derramo el vaso ranma ardía de ira ranmah supo la oportunidad para atacarlo empezó a caminar hacia tras cuando ranma se percato era demasiado tarde

Ranh. Golpe del trago al saldo un gran remolino atrapando a ranma en el cuando iba ha caer al suelo ranmah lo detuvo para que no se lastimara

Ranh. ´´Estas bien?´´ pregunto Asustado

Ran. Si donde aprendiste ese truco?

Ranh. Lo aprendí de mi padre el es un gran artista marcial de la dinastía estilo libre saotome

´´Queeeeeeeeeeee!´´ todos dijeron ala ves

Aka. Entonces tú eres mi hijo y tu mi hija verdad

Ranh. Si mama

Rank. Perdón papa es que estaba muy molesta contigo

Ran. No te preocupes nunca pensé que mis errores afectarían a mis hijos

Sham. Entonces tu ser mi hija verdad

Pam. Si porque crees que soy tan coqueta

Uki: ´´quien diría que mi hijo se enamoraría de la hija de mi mejor amigo?´´ Poniendo al muchacho rojo como tomate

Soun y genma bailan de la alegría al saber que las escuelas ´´un momento cuando se casaron ustedes dos´´ ha dijo soun

Ran. Este diles tu akane

Aka. Porque yo

Ran. Porque si

Aka. No diré nada dilo tu acaso no eres un hombre cobarde

Ran. Que dijiste

Aka. Lo que oíste

Ranmah se empieza ha desesperar´´ hablen de una ves por todas!´´ dijo gritando

Ran. Esta bien no te enojes bueno estamos casados hace un año

Soun. Cuando fue eso que yo recuerde no hubo salidas sospechosas de ustedes 2

Aka. Papa de acuerdas de un documento que firmaste según tu para una excursión de mi y ranma

Soun. Si

Ran. Ese día nos casamos

Soun. ´´Como pudieron hacernos esto que crueles son´´ dijo llorando

Nav. Hay papa no exageres, haces el ridículo

Ranh.´´ Después de todo nunca cambio´´ lo dijo en tono de burla

Rank. Hermano no seas cruel

Aka. Por lo que veo lo presumido lo sacaste de tu padre

Ran. Oye yo no soy así

´´Si lo eres´´ dijeron toda ala ves

Aka. Oye hijo por que a mi ustedes no me desafiaron también soy una luchadora

Ranh. Si lo se, es que había un motivo por que no podías luchar

Aka. Cual es se puede saber no soy tan débil

Ranh. Si lo se es que

Aka. Es que, Que!

Ranh. No se como te lo tomaras viendo el vientre

Aka. ´´Habla de una ves´´ emanando un aura de ira

Ranh es que tu…. Tu estas en...

Aka, en que, contesta!

Ranh. ´´Em…en...Ba...Ra...za...Da...´´ lo dijo tartamudeando

Aka. Que no escuche

Ranh. ´´Embarazada!´´ dijo gritando

Akane se quedo en shok junto con ranma no salían dela impresión solo en su mente vagaba las palabras... ´´Embarazada. Embarazada...´´ haaaaa gritando todos, ´´que alegría un… no dos herederos´´ genma dijo soun llorando

Nav. Que vas hacer sobrino ahora

Ranh. ´´No se´´ mirando ha pampam con mucho amor

Pam. Pampam sabe que hacer casarme con airen

Rank. Yo también que dices cuñada una boda doble

Pam. Si seria estupendo

Dijeron las dos exaltadas poniendo a los chicos muy colorados

Ranh. (Cof-cof) será mejor que nos vallamos no lo creen?

Siiiiiiii dijeron las dos chicas agarradas a los chicos

Mientras ranma sacaba el espejo mágico los otros se despedían de los otros para volver al futuro donde ellos venían.

**Años Despues…**

Akane por fin tuvo a los gemelos y estaba felizmente con ellos y con su querido esposo ranma

Shampo y pampam se supieron llevar mejor

Mus y Shampo estaban felices

Y Uki y rioga terminaron felizmente enamorados

**Y vivieron felices sin problemas y sin peleas para siempre**

**FIN**


End file.
